


Two Birds, One Stone

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, Heartbreak, Hugging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Lost Love, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days before Daichi leaves, him and Suga go down to the creek bed to talk about it all. Neither are ready for him to go, but he really doesn't have a choice. </p><p>Suga gives him one last thing to remember him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Birds, One Stone

Daichi had a big backyard. Well, it _technically_  wasn't his backyard after a while, but basically there was a small forest that started three fourths if the way through his backyard. But he and Suga hadn't really grasped that concept in its entirety when they would play in the small forest together as kids, so they still simply called it Daichi's backyard out of force of habit even when they had realized it wasn't really his.

The two teens didn't run throughout the trees as much as they did when they were younger, their shoulders to heavy with the burdens of volleyball, school, family, and much more weighing them both down. Some days the weight was so heavy it even made just getting out of bed a colossal struggle for them. Still, they were strong. They had a place in the world.

They knew they could persevere.

And even though they didn't so much as explore new places in the small forest, their trespassing on to Daichi's neighbour's property didn't necessarily end just because of that. He and Suga would still walk amongst the trees, talking about anything really and walking all the way to the water. There was a small creek running through the small forest, and sometimes the teens would take off their shoes and walk in, their ankles getting submerged at the deepest parts.

Other times, they would simply pick a smooth stone from the bank of the creek and toss it into the moving water. Sometimes it was a little playful and they would low key try to get splashes of cold water on each other. Sometimes laughs were shared and memories were made, and just /being alive/ didn't feel like so much of a burden as it usually did to them.

Most of the times weren't like that. Most of the times they would walk in silence to the rocky bank of the creek, a path to the water well worn into the forest at that point. Usually Daichi tossed the first rock, and it would make a _plunk_ sound that made Suga's lips quirk. Sometimes upwards, sometimes not. And then, like how it's said you need to break the ice, a slow conversation could start with the ease of people with just a little extra time in their possession.

The days when it was really serious was when Suga would throw the first rock. They wouldn't need to speak to understand who it was going to be, they had a certain atmosphere that was hard to understand and fully grasp if you were not one of them. It was as if they had telepathy, only they didn't. Just a strong bond formed from many years of smiles and memories together.

Suga never _plunked_  the stone whenever he would go first. That wasn't really his style, it was more Daichi's. He would literally throw the stone, droplets shooting up when the surface of the water was broken and light hitting the water at an angle and through the green screen of tree leaves. Suga wasn't angry (usually) he just needed some relief. Daichi would give him a look, and so it would begin.

"Third year is almost over."

Suga's words after the throw of the small stone. A slightly sorrow-tinged look crossed Daichi's face, and he nodded rather slowly. "Yeah, it is. Kinda weird how it feels like just a few days ago we discovered this place, and soon. . . Well, you know." Suga made a confirmation noise.

The silvery haired teen sighed after a moment of hesitation. "God _damn_ it!" He exclaimed, throwing another stone even harder. Daichi /plunked/ wordlessly. Suga was wearing a tortured expression, And he almost looked like tears were about to escape his eyes and trail down his face in sorrowful lines. Lines being left on his face like the marks and scars that his best friend was leaving on his heart. Suga closed his eyes and lightly let another stone _plop_  into the water.

The darker haired boy gave Suga a look, one that would've spoken so much to Suga had the other boy's eyes been open to receive the message. Daichi's shoulders sagged, his burdens raiding his mind and reminding him just how real their heavy presence on his shoulders were. Half of his burdens were small, but the other half might've brought any other person who was unexpecting to their weak and knocking knees.

The sharp glance of shattered sunlight bouncing across the movement in the creek water found its way to Daichi's eyes, and he put his hand in the way so as to block the light from his face. He wanted to scream and cry out at the sun, he only had a few days of breathing left. He wanted to scream and cry out at the sun, Suga didn't deserve this, not at all. He wanted to scream and cry out at the sun.

But he stayed silent. He could tell Suga was about to say something to him soon anyway. He _plunked_  a small, smooth little white stone.

Finally, Suga started speaking. "Why?!" He turned to Daichi. "Why did you have to make that deal?! You're gonna leave, and I'm going to be here all alone, and why did you have to do that?!" A tear escaped Suga's right eye and he angrily wiped it away. Daichi's face was solemn, like he was at a funeral. His eyes were sad and they met Suga's like he wanted to give the lighter haired boy a hug.

"Okay, but I know you had a reason. I know, I know, I know. But that just - ugh!" Suga bitterly dropped a stone into the creek. "I don't wish that your mom died, but I do wish you didn't have to die! Does that makes me a bad person, Daichi?" Suga's face was contorted in emotional pain and a tear had left his other eye, the left one. He didn't wipe it away like he did the last one.

The darker haired teen sighed, and stepped towards Suga with a knowing look on his face. He cupped the lighter haired boy's face in his hands, and used his thumb to rid that beautiful face of the tear. "Oh, Suga," he said, letting the syllables roll of his tongue and smiling at the familiarity of his best friend's name on his lips. "I don't want to leave you, you know that. I don't . . . I don't want to leave any of you." It was a bit painful to meet Suga's tortured gaze, but Daichi didn't dare look away.

"But I can't turn back on the deal. I made it when I was 8 years old, you can't blame me for it being stupid. I was willing to do anything to save my mom." Daichi sighed, no longer wiping away a tear but just lightly rubbing circles on Suga's face with his thumb. "And . . . I've lived my ten years well. The demon is coming to get her payment, and I'm not going to fight it. I knew I was bargaining away my soul. And, Suga, I don't regret it. I hate the fact that I'm never going to see you again, but I don't regret it." Suga mumbled something. "What was that?" Daichi asked, his voice steady and calm.

"I said don't say it so casually! Don't just say - we'll never see each other again. No, don't say it. Even if it's true, don't say it like you're okay with it. Just . . . I can't handle it. I love you, Daichi." Suga gave the other boy hopeless eyes. "But my heart is breaking by just being around you. I miss you and you're still here. Other people fall in love and they get to live happily ever after. I get a month to call them my boyfriend and then they get dragged to hell by a demon because of a fucking deal they made when they were _8 years old_." Suga clenched his jaw and tried to hide the broken look in his eyes.

Daichi felt his shoulders way down even more. "I'm sorry, Suga. You know I am." He gently leaned down and brushed his lips over his boyfriend's, savoring the very thing that he would never he able to do in a few days. That was the deal, after Daichi graduated from his third year of high school, the next day would make it ten years since he made the deal. That was the day that the demon would come to get him, and that was the day that he would up and leave Suga forever.

The graduation day was only a day away.

Suga made a slightly choked sound, and pulled Daichi closer. His lips moved with more urgency, his tears leaving salty tracks down his face. Daichi tasted salt on his tongue and wanted to hit a tree. He never wanted to make Suga cry. Never, not in a million years. He kissed back with just as much enthusiasm as Suga, then detached his lips from the other boy's so as to kiss Suga's cheeks, his closed eyelids, his nose, his forehead, and then his lips one more time.

They rested their foreheads against each other, eyes closed and minds racing. "I don't want you to go," Suga choked out, the tracks of tears running freely now. Suga's voice was quiet, like a whisper, and his words were few, but it spoke more to Daichi than any loud shout or speech could ever have.

"I know, Koushi," Daichi murmured, moving one if his strong arms to wrap around Suga so that he was holding the other boy tight to his own body. Like it would be Suga leaving soon, not him, and he never wanted to let him go. Daichi sighed one more time, his shoulders feeling way too much weight all at once. "I know," he repeated, not wanting his voice to fade away and not wanting yet another moment of the time he had left with Suga to fade.

Suga moved both of his arms around Daichi to hold him even closer, and Daichi moved his other arm around Suga as well. They simply stood there for a while, holding each other close in a silent courage that spoke more and longer than they ever had at the creek before. Neither of them wanted to leave their spot by the steadily moving water, neither if them were ready to face the harsh, white light if reality that was heading towards them with a blinding speed.

And then they left their little scared place by the water, leaning on each other and talking about things completely unrelated to their conversation by the bank of the creek. Suga left him with a smile and a quick, chaste kiss. With a little wave and a hidden sad look in his big, warm eyes. And Daichi waved back, he pretended that it was just another time when Suga was temporarily leaving.

When he put his hands in his pockets, long after the other boy had left and gone with that disguised morose expression, Daichi felt something smooth and round-ish in his pocket. He pulled it out to discover it was a stone, grey and white with pink veins running through it, and one silver vein. He remembered this stone, Suga had found it one day and pocketed it, claiming it was too pretty to just throw in the water.

Daichi turned the stone over to see that a message, small yet meaningful, was inscribed on the other side of the stone. _For all the stones we will never turn over, here's one to hold tight to. I love you._  Daichi smiled sadly, and held the stone in his hand like his was the last bit of love he was going to get ever.

And the day after his graduation, he held that stone in his hand as tight as he could. 


End file.
